Reiniku
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Zoro decide tener un poco de 'sana' diversión a costa de sus nakama rejuvenecidos aunque tendrá algo más que unas pocas palabras con Robin cuando sea su turno. Un antiguo ofrecimiento, una promesa entre los dos imposible de cumplir en la situación actual, ¿podrá lograr hacer cambiar de opinión a Zoro e ir a combatir contra Ain? Solo Robin tiene la respuesta.


**Reiniku**

Un jovencísimo Chopper correteaba por la cubierta del Sunny siguiendo su portentoso olfato que lo llevaba en busca de uno de sus nakama en concreto. De ahí que no hubiera tardado mucho en encontrarlo… ¡tan tranquilo en la cocina tomándose una buena botella de sake! Y todo mientras el resto de sus nakama se estaban concienciando para la batalla en la que estaban a punto de entrar.

Mugiwara kaizoku-dan vs Neo Kaigun.

Claro que algunos de ellos ya tenían, más o menos pactados, unos combates individuales para Luffy, que lucharía contra Zephyr o Z, Zoro enfrentaría su acero contra Ain y Sanji se enfrentaría contra Binz. Y aunque el combate más importante era el que enfrentaba a Luffy contra Z, para algunos de los mugiwara en verdad el combate al que más prestarían atención era al que tendría Zoro contra Ain por un motivo de peso, ¿o debería decirse por un motivo de edad?

―¡Zoro, Zoro!― le llamó Chopper entrando en la cocina para encontrárselo sentado a la mesa de lo más relajado disfrutando de un buen trago de sake―. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?― protestó su pequeño nakama.

―Lo que puedes ver. Estoy, o debería decir estaba, disfrutando bebiendo sake.

Aquello pareció exacerbar a Chopper.

―Nos dirigimos a luchar contra un ex-taishou y sus seguidores contra los cuales tú tienes que luchar con uno en concreto― le explicaba Chopper todo alterado―. Esa chica que me rejuveneció además de a Nami, Robin… y, supuestamente, a Brook.

Zoro sonrió con malicia antes de tomar un nuevo trago para luego apoyar el codo sobre la mesa y descansar la cabeza sobre la palma de dicha mano.

―Creo que no voy a luchar contra esa chica― dijo con una total despreocupación.

―¿Na-Nani?― aquello no sonaba nada bien―. ¿Por qué no vas a luchar? ¡Tienes que luchar, Zoro! ¿Cómo vamos a poder recuperar nuestros verdaderos cuerpos si no luchas contra ella y la derrotas?

―Si tanta necesidad tienes lucha tú contra ella― le sugirió Zoro.

―¡Cómo si pudiera derrotarla con este cuerpo infantil!― volvió a quejarse Chopper―. ¡Tú ya te has enfrentado a ella anteriormente y por eso mismo tienes que ser tú quien luche y la derrote!

Zoro no estaba nada convencido y el bufido de hastío así lo demostraba.

―Luchar contra ella es una pérdida de tiempo… además que no veo tan mal el que tengas que seguir con ese cuerpecito― se burló Zoro abiertamente riéndose ante un completamente incrédulo Chopper―. Dudo que puedas ponerme esas molestas vendas con dicho cuerpo, ¿no lo crees así tú también, Chopper?

―¡No son ninguna molestia!― le recriminó su jovencísimo nakama.

―Si no me dejan moverme con libertad sí que son una molestia.

―¡Es qué son para evitar que te muevas de más!― le gritó Chopper.

―Pues ahora no podrás ponérmelas― le recordó un sonriente Zoro―. ¡Kanpai!

Chopper salió corriendo de la cocina con los ojos vidriosos mientras hacía lo imposible para retener sus lágrimas.

―¡No puedo creer qué hagas algo así! ¡Eres malo, Zoro!

Viendo a Chopper salir corriendo, prácticamente en lágrimas, Zoro supuso que se había pasado un poco. Era cierto que el combate contra aquella chica, Ain, no era lo que había esperado en un principio, pues notó su vacilación durante su combate anterior, pero tampoco iba a dejar a sus nakama con este desfase de edades.

―¡Oi, Chop-…!

Su llamada quedó interrumpida al escuchar como Chopper dejó sus protestas y se encontraba hablando con alguien fuera de la cocina y cuando escuchó la voz de dicha persona pensó que no estaría tan mal seguir un poco con esta broma.

―¿NANI?― el enfado por parte de Nami ante la noticia que le dio Chopper podía notarse con tan solo una sola palabra―. ¡Ya veremos si ese baka va a luchar o no!

Pisando fuerte Nami entró en la cocina dirigiéndole a Zoro una dura, y acusadora, mirada que el kenshi desestimó no prestándole mucha atención como si no se hubiera percatado de su presencia.

―¡Oi, Zoro!― le llamó la atención Nami―. ¿Qué es esa tontería de que no quieres luchar contra esa tipa que me hizo esto?― le preguntó acusadoramente mientras señalaba su infantil cuerpo.

―¿Eh? Oh, eras tú, Nami. Sumimasen pero no te había visto por culpa de la mesa― le explicó con afilada condescendencia que no hizo sino enfadarla aún más.

―Tú sigue haciéndote el gracioso que ya me las pagarás luego cuando recupere mi cuerpo.

―Un motivo más para no tener que luchar― le replicó burlón―. Tampoco es que sea un gran cambio para ti pues sigues siendo igual de mandona y avara que siempre.

A Nami le crujían los dientes de apretarlos duramente hasta que se relajó por completo al darse cuenta de un detalle que a Zoro debía habérsele escapado.

―Olvídalo, ni pienses que te vaya a suplicar ayuda, Zoro― estas palabras estuvieron a punto de hundir emocionalmente a Chopper, quien estaba escuchando, y viendo, todo desde el umbral de la cocina―. Ya harás lo que tengas que hacer porque no te quedará más remedio― Zoro enarcó una ceja curioso con la conclusión a la que podía haber llegado Nami―. Aunque no quieras ayudarme a mí, o a Chopper porque eres un quejica por unas simples vendas, dudo mucho que te atrevas a dejar a Robin con su nuevo cuerpo.

―¿Robin?― aquello hizo estallar en carcajadas a Zoro de tal manera que Nami empezó a ruborizarse molesta por semejante reacción por parte de su nakama―. ¿Y cuál es el problema con Robin? Ella, a diferencia de ti, sigue pudiendo defenderse sola sin problemas. Que tiene dieciocho años, no ocho― le recordó con una media sonrisa ladina.

Tal y como había hecho antes Chopper, Nami salió corriendo de la cocina, casi arrollando a Chopper quien también se fue corriendo tras su nakama dejando a solas en la cocina a un satisfecho Zoro por haber logrado tener la última palabra en una discusión con Nami.

_Haber si esto le enseña una lección de una vez por todas._

Entonces le llamó la atención los rápidos pasos que regresaban a la cocina y alzó la vista a la puerta de la cocina en donde apareció nuevamente… ¡Nami! ¿Podía saberse qué era lo que querría ahora?

―¡THUNDERBOLT=TEMPO!

Un rayo perfectamente dirigido impactó de lleno en Zoro electrocutándolo al instante para dejarlo medio inconsciente y bien chamuscado.

―¿Quién no se puede defender, baka?― le preguntó con altanería antes de sacarle la lengua burlonamente y largarse corriendo.

Zoro fue logrando ponerse en pie con ciertas dificultades notando como por todo su cuerpo una corriente eléctrica iba recorriéndolo.

―¡Maldita… bruja!

Con esto, y viendo el estado en el que se quedó, decidió ir al baño para poder asearse un poco antes de llegar a su destino y dejar de parecer un malvavisco tostado. Ciertamente daba igual que edad, o en que cuerpo pudiera encontrarse, Nami seguiría siendo la misma bruja de siempre.

―¿Y ahora tú?― preguntó nada más cruzar la puerta de la enfermería que daba a la cubierta del Sunny―. Supongo que también vendrá luego Brook.

Robin se rió al encontrar divertida la situación en la que se había metido Zoro por su propia cuenta y riesgo con la única intención de tener un poco de diversión a costa de sus nakama para recibir un buen correctivo por ello a manos de Nami.

―Oh, yo no, ¿no fuiste tú quien dijo que yo podía defenderme sin problemas?― le recordó al tiempo que le ofrecía una maliciosa sonrisa.

Cierto, con Robin uno siempre debía estar atento pues no hay prácticamente ninguna información que se le pudiera escapar a esta onna.

―¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?― porque si no venía para pedirle que luchase contra Ain para recuperar su cuerpo, ¿a qué podía haber venido a verle?

―Bueno, pasaba por aquí― claro e iba Zoro y se lo creía― y no pude evitar escuchar tu conversación con Chopper y Nami― por supuesto que le fue del todo imposible evitar escucharla― y que, en tu opinión, yo no necesitaría recuperar mi verdadero cuerpo porque puedo arreglármelas muy bien con este― ¿y algún motivo por el que dijo esto último pasándose una mano por su costado resbalando hasta sus muslos al caminar?―; pero ambos sabemos muy bien que eso no puede ser porque, precisamente, este no es mi cuerpo― así como el que no quiere la cosa llegaron al baño, luego de disfrutar de las vistas que le ofreció Zoro al subir, en primer lugar, por la escalera que llevaba de la biblioteca al baño, y Robin cerró la puerta tras ella dejándolos a solas.

―Ya se lo dejaste bien claro a Usopp cuando te pusiste a enredar con Usopp, o a enredarlo más bien, ¿pero no me acabas de decir que no venías a pedirme que fuera a luchar para poder recuperar tu cuerpo?― le preguntó Zoro cruzado de brazos mientras encaraba a Robin… ¿una sonriente Robin? Oh, ese no podía ser nada bueno, para Zoro.

―Y así es, Zoro, yo no voy a pedirte que luches para recuperar mi cuerpo aunque este, aunque sigue siendo mi cuerpo, no es el mismo― acercándose Robin le cogió de las manos a Zoro y luego retrocedió lentamente llevándole con ella―. ¿Puedes recordarlo, Zoro?― girándose, hasta quedar apoyando su espalda contra el cuerpo de Zoro, Robin acabó abrazada por aquellos fuertes brazos―. Estos no son esos brazos, no son esas manos― deshaciendo el abrazo, aunque sin liberarle del agarre de sus manos, Robin fue deslizando las manos de Zoro por su cuerpo―. Este no es ese vientre y estos no son esos pechos― dijo apoyando ambas manos sobre sus pechos obligándole a Zoro a agarrárselos mientras los apretaba contra sí―. No, no lo son― refrendó Robin para luego llevar una de las manos de Zoro desde su pecho bajando por su costado―. Este no es mi trasero― le dijo inclinándose levemente, pero suficiente, para apretar sus nalgas contra la entrepierna de Zoro aunque tuviera que ponerse de puntillas para lograrlo plenamente. Y, para terminar, su mano se detuvo justo entre sus piernas―. Este no es ese sexo― le susurró al oído echando la cabeza hacia atrás y sorprendiéndose de la actual diferencia de estatura entre los dos―. ¿Lo recuerdas ahora, Zoro?

―Reiniku― respondió concisamente Zoro.

―Reiniku― repitió Robin con voz fogosa cerrando los ojos y permitiendo ser envuelta por el calor que emitía el cuerpo de Zoro. Su intenso aroma recubriéndola por completo―. Cuerpo y alma, Zoro. Todo mi ser… solamente para ti.

―Cuerpo y alma, Robin― fue el turno ahora de Zoro para repetir las palabras dichas por Robin―. Todo mi ser… solamente para ti.

Entonces Robin hizo ademán para apartarse de Zoro pero este se lo impidió sujetándola con firmeza contra su cuerpo aunque solamente fuera un gesto sin fuerza alguna porque ya había quedado bien claro entre los dos que se plegarían a la decisión del otro sin tratar de imponer sus propios deseos.

―Pero aunque sigue siendo mi alma, este no es mi cuerpo, Zoro. No es el cuerpo que te ofrecí. Ya no puedo ofrecerte todo mi ser.

Robin no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se pusiera en tensión cuando sintió a Zoro hundir su rostro entre su cuello y hombro para inspirar profundamente.

―Huele como Robin pero no es el mismo aroma― le susurró contra la piel desnuda antes de sacar la lengua y lamerle con la punta desde la clavícula para ascender por el cuello y detenerse junto a la oreja de Robin―. Sabe como Robin pero no es el mismo sabor.

Ahora era la mano de Zoro quien poseía el control de la de Robin dirigiéndola nuevamente hasta la zona de su entrepierna aunque, en esta ocasión, no se quedarían a las puertas sino que se introdujeron en el ajustado culotte rojo que vestía. La mano de Robin se detuvo de manera que sus dedos llegaban a rozar su clítoris mientras que la mano de Zoro, mucho más grande, además de cubrir la de Robin, sus largos dedos acariciaban la humedad creciente de sus labios.

―Se siente como Robin pero, ¿es la misma sensación?― le susurró al oído antes de volver a atacarle el cuello a Robin con la misma intensidad como sus dedos atacaban aquel ardiente sexo.

Robin jadeaba de placer, no solamente por las acciones de Zoro en su sexo o en su cuello, sino porque, de manera indirecta, la obligaba a ella misma a actuar sobre su clítoris, no que tuviera algo en contra puesto que lo estaba disfrutando.

―¿Será el mismo acogedor interior?― preguntó Zoro antes de introducirle un dedo en el sexo de Robin quien gimió ante aquella apreciada intrusión―. Provoca las mismas reacciones― dijo apretándose contra Robin para que esta notase la erección que le había inducido―, pero se escucha diferente. ¿Tal vez con un segundo dedo?― le propuso Zoro.

―Sí, onegai, Zoro, usa uno más― le pidió Robin sintiendo como aquel placer estaba debilitándole las piernas al tiempo que crecía la excitación en su interior―. No pares, sigue buscando.

Claro que buscaría hasta encontrar la respuesta. Y no lo haría solamente en el sexo de Robin sino también en su cuerpo, sus calientes muslos, su vientre plano con ese delicioso ombligo, sus caderas y cintura, sus pechos cuyos erectos pezones gritaban por ser lamidos, pellizcados y mordidos al tiempo que chupados, una lástima que en este momento no podían ser saciados, su cuello, largo y esbelto, fue recorrido por los labios de Zoro marcándolo con besos hasta alcanzar sus labios… y dejarlos atrás, inmaculados, para ascender por la mejilla hasta su oreja.

―Tal vez en el número tres estará la respuesta― le susurró con tal deseo que Robin no dudaba que pudiera llegar a quemarle.

―Hazlo ahora, Zoro― le instó Robin mordiéndose el labio cuando se encontró con los tres dedos de Zoro moviéndose en su interior arrastrándola a un clímax de placer que, por conocido, no era menos anhelado sino todo lo contrario―. No pares, así, así… un poco más, Zoro, onegai… un poco más…

Sí, estaba a punto de alcanzar su clímax cuando de pronto…

―¡No!― protestó Robin cuando sintió los dedos de Zoro abandonar su cuerpo sin haberle ofrecido el intenso desahogo de su orgasmo―. ¿Por qué, Zoro? ¡No pares!

Y aunque trató de mantener aquellos dedos en su interior estos fueron mucho más rápidos y salieron antes de que pudiera hacer algo para impedírselo.

―¿Por qué?― repitió Zoro cogiéndola por los hombros y girándola para que pudieran quedar cara a cara. Tal vez un grave error por parte de Zoro porque la visión de una fogosa, e insatisfecha, Robin podía ser demasiado para poder controlarse―. ¿Por qué, Robin? Tú misma lo dijiste. Reiniku. No es tu cuerpo. No puedes ofrecerme todo tu ser― entonces, en un gesto tan dulce como condescendientemente malicioso por parte de Zoro, le besó en la frente castamente como si segundos antes no hubiera tenido tres dedos en el interior del ardiente sexo de Robin―. Pero pronto podrás hacerlo cuando recuperes tu cuerpo― le aseguró con una sonrisa ladina dándole la espalda y saliendo del baño―. Mientras tanto podrías terminar de vestirte, Robin.

Con esto Robin se quedó sola en el baño con todo su cuerpo ardiendo de puro deseo y necesidad. Insatisfacción cuando la había tenido tan cerca… en la punta de sus dedos, y de los de Zoro.

―Pronto, Zoro― se dijo Robin.

_¡Katana, katana, fuerza, entrenamiento, dormir! ¡Katana, katana, fuerza, entrenamiento, dormir! ¡Katana, katana, fuerza, entrenamiento, dormir con Robin! __**¡Shimatta!**__ Ya puedes recuperar el control antes de que lleguemos a nuestro destino porque no creo que combatir con una erección pudiera contar como usar el yontouryuu. Además de que no creo que si Robin se enterase le hiciera… ¿pero qué digo? Por supuesto que le haría gracia a esa maldita onna._

Condenado. Estaba completamente condenado…

_En cuerpo y alma._

― ― ― ― ―

La sensación le llegó de improviso, de haber visto a Nami o Chopper se habría percatado de lo que se le venía encima, pero supo de inmediato de qué se trataba. No todos los días uno puede sentir como su cuerpo envejece de manera acelerada, aunque este envejecimiento quisiera decir que pasaría de los dieciocho años que tenía actualmente a su verdadera edad de treinta años. Volvía a recuperar su cuerpo, ese mismo cuerpo que le había ofrecido a Zoro junto a su alma.

_Zoro…_

Fue como sentirle por todo su cuerpo nuevamente, sus caricias, sus besos, cada una de las acciones que su cuerpo había disfrutado por parte del kenshi. Y la sensación era tan intensa como si estuviera viviéndola en este mismo momento. Aquellas manos agarrándole los pechos y torturando sin piedad sus pezones erectos. Su boca mordiendo beso a beso su cuello quemándoselo con la punta de la lengua. Las caricias por todo su cuerpo y la presión de su miembro erecto contra su trasero pero, sobre todo, aquellos dedos en su interior, tres hábiles dedos penetrándola hasta la extenuación frotándole ese punto mágico que enviaba descargas de placer por todo su cuerpo, mientras su pulgar abusaba, con el beneplácito de Robin, de su clítoris rebosante y sensible.

¿Hasta la extenuación? ¡Más bien hasta el éxtasis!

Robin gimió cuando todo su cuerpo, todo su ser, alcanzó el clímax y su respiración, fogosa y sensual, se escapaba de entre sus labios ligeramente separados.

―Rein iku― murmuró Robin bajando la vista para encontrarse su culotte completamente empapado y sus deliciosos jugos, como los describió Zoro al probarlos, y ella confirmarlo tras habérselos hecho probar, deslizándose por sus piernas―. Una pena de derroche― se dijo pasando el dedo índice por aquellos jugos y llevárselo a la boca―. Ciertamente una gran pérdida. Por fortuna me traje unos culotte de reserva porque ya me veía venir esto― Robin torció los labios en una provocadora sonrisa―. Que manos tan hábiles tiene. Sabe sacar lo mejor de sus katana… y de mi cuerpo y de mi alma… de todo mi ser.

Y ella le enseñaría que también podía hacerlo igual de bien. Ahora ya no habría impedimento alguno porque volvía a ser ella misma, en cuerpo y alma. Con todo su ser.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

Mira que no quería ponerlo, supuestamente para aclarar, pero me pude -.-U y eso que en el fic, me parece, que ya había quedado bien claro y explicado… casi todo.

**Reiniku:** Cuerpo y alma.

**Rein:** Lluvia.

**Iku:** para llegar al orgasmo¿?

¿Gomennasai? -.-U

P.D.: Este fue, probablemente, mi último fic basado en la película "Z" de One Piece.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
